I Will Win
by thestarscomeout
Summary: Rose and Christian set about beating each other in a battle of wits. Will what starts off as a battle of wits, end up bringing them closer? Regular characters. Set after SK. No Dimitri change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after Shadow Kiss, but while the strigoi attack still happened, Dimitri wasn't changed, and got out of the cave in one piece. However, Lissa and Christian never got back together after her reunion with Aaron, and instead Lissa is now scouting around for nice guys. A possible match of her with someone like Eddie in store? (Strange, yes, but I think it could work..) I'm a big Dimitri-lover, but I do have a soft spot for Christian- with the way I feel, it's like I could easily be a long lost twin of his.. if only he wasn't fictional. xD. _Anyway_, please read and review. This is my first ever fanfic, so I'll apologise now for any mistakes. I own nothing, sadly, though I do want to try and buy Dimitri off Richelle Mead. :P It's a work in process, is all I'll say, and let me know whether you think I should continue it or not. Thank youu :) **

**

* * *

**

"Get out of my way, Firecrotch. I _really_ don't feel like seeing you right now." I snapped at him, having opened my door to his charming face which was definitely not a good way to start any girl's day. As he opened his mouth to speak, I slammed the door of my room shut behind me and stormed past him to the gym, wrapped up in my thoughts.

Christian was left stood there, his mouth hanging open. I allowed myself a small smirk at finally managing to surprise him in our battle of wits, even though that had to be one of my worst supposedly 'witty' comments to him of all time.

"Rose?" A voice drew me out of my thoughts as I entered the gym, a strangely familiar one.. "Ro-ose..?" The voice asked again, sounding slightly more worried as I didn't reply.

"Huh?" I looked up, startled, then calmed down quickly as I realised it was only my mentor, Dimitri.

Happy to say, Dimitri and I had sorted things out between us, and we were merely friends now. Yes, we were still slightly closer than a normal student and mentor would be, but it was strictly friendship at most, and more like a brother-sister relationship than anything else. After the cave attack, when I had been focusing on killing every strigoi I set eyes on, I realised I couldn't keep tearing myself apart over Dimitri while I had a duty to the Moroi around us, something that he had been trying to explain to me all along, something which I only really got once I had fought strigoi while defending Moroi. Yes, I had fought strigoi before, but not so much in a planned and well-structured attack as in the caves, when it wasn't just for personal survival, but the prevention of any attack on others. It had brought me a new perspective to life in general and the role we, as dhampirs, had.

I wasn't being a complete nun now, just not back to the old Hathaway style that got me 'mistaken' for a blood-whore many times. I'd tried to date Adrian... with failure. His stalker-like ways that had haunted me previous to accepting his offer of going out had obviously affected his sanity as he was _way_ too possessive over any contact I had with the male species. Therefore not right for yours truly.

Back to the Dimitri factor, I had 'strongly advised' him i.e. pinned him on the ground (one of the only times I've ever been able to do so) until he agreed to ask Tasha out. No matter how much I dreaded the thought of actually seeing them together, once they started dating, I discovered Tasha wasn't _quite_ as bad as the picture of her portrayed in my mind. She was actually quite a kick, helping me terrorize Christian as much as she could. I could count her as a close friend now.

However, all that meant was that now, for the moment at least, Rose Hathaway was single. Nothing many of the guys in the school took lightly anymore. Especially after I had kicked some strigoi-butt and proven that I wasn't just a pretty blood-whore. All I can say was Jesse had to go straight to visit Dr Olendzki when he found out what happened in the caves with my numerous strigoi kills after he started choking on his lunch.. Hah. Sweet revenge..

"_ROSE_!" Dimitri's stern use of my name brought me out of my daydreaming yet again and back into the cold gym where, unfortunately for me, central heating hadn't been discovered yet.

"Sorry.. I was just thinking about Jesse.."

Dimitri looked confused as to why I'd be thinking about him after my hours of moaning about the very same guy during training. I noticed a hint of suspicion in his gaze as he debated whether or not I'd returned to my former 'blood-whore' ways around guys.

".. choking on his food." I finished, smirking.

"Ah.." Dimitri chuckled, the warm sound breaking through his guardian mask as the suspicion faded. "That makes sense as to why the famous Rose Hathaway was looking like it was Christmas morning."

"Yup, sure does." I confirmed, smirking again. I really needed to stop that, a part of my mind said. Obviously hanging out with Christian so much was getting to me- my smirking was more and more frequent, and more like Christian than me. In fact, my whole style of sarcasm had a new touch to it that was more like him. Therefore it contained less swearing.. which although irritating to me, Kirova and Dimitri didn't mind so much. I let out a smile at the thought of Kirova actually being pleased with me for something.

"Rose, seriously, get your head into gear." Dimitri scolded me lightly, sounding concerned. I seemed to really be having problems with focusing today. Damn. Today was the day Kirova and Alberta had an important announcement to make as well. Alberta had said they had one, anyway.. Crap. Important, and letting me know in advance was never good when it was school related.. Now my good mood decided to make itself scarce. Great. Just when I needed it the most.

**

* * *

**

**I know in the past I've included a lot of '...' in my writing, which you guys obviously wouldn't have seen, but I'm trying to sort it out here, meaning my punctuation may be erratic at times. :P But please, bear with me. :) I've tried to get into Rose's head, and keep Dimitri, well.. Dimitri-like. xD But as I said, it's my first ever fanfic.. So please give me the chance to really get the characters down before anyone complains it doesn't sound enough like them of something suddenly. :P This may not seem like it's going anywhere yet, and I'm just putting the finishing touches to my storyline, but, y'know.. The best ideas are made up along the way, or so I think. Or that could just be because I'm the most unorganised person on this planet, xD. Hope you enjoyed the start. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you are! Chapter 2! I'm feeling quite into this story at the moment... So it may even be updated more than once a day. xD :)**

****

**

* * *

**

Okay, I'll admit it now. When I walked into the assembly being held by Alberta and Kirova, I never thought it would result in me being stuck with a couple of jerks for all eternity. From their expressions, one wasn't too opposed to the idea... Me, however? I was horrified.

~~ Flashback ~~

I jogged up to my room to change into more appropriate attire after practice with Dimitri ended. I decided I should probably at least change out of my training clothes at least, especially with not having a clue what was going to happen. I settled for my skinny jeans and a red top that hugged my curves, without being too slutty. I gathered my hair up into a loose bun at the back of my head, strands of hair falling around my eyes. Sighing, I decided it was good enough so with that I exited my room, grabbing a small silver clutch bag on the way.

I met Lissa on my way to the hall. I could sense excitement coming from her through the bond.

"Okay, what's about to happen?" I asked her, curious.

"What? No 'hello' for such a good friend before you start demanding information?" Lissa teased me.

I sighed with a smile in response.

Grinning, she replied, "You know your field experience you have to do? Yeah, we're finding out who's with whom today."

My smile faded immediately. Lissa and I had found out a while back that I wouldn't get her for this task, 'furthering our skills without the use of a bond' were Kirova's words. Apparently they wanted me to see how I managed without being able to connect to my charge at all times. However pointless we all knew it was, as I was getting Lissa after graduation in the end anyway, if I wanted to graduate... I'd just have to go along with it.

"Don't worry," She reassured me. "I'm sure you'll get someone nice. Mia, maybe?"

Mia had returned from staying with her father at court after the strigoi attack when Queen Bitch, Tatiana decided to allow St Vlad's to trial an offensive magic course. That was the reason why Tasha was so permanently situated here now, as she was teaching it, with _some_ help from Firecrotch. Not much, but some. After my comment before Spokane that water was the least useful, and Mia had proven me wrong, she was determined to be able to use it to the best of her ability.

"Rose..?" Lissa's voice drew me out of my wandering thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something.."

Lissa just smiled back at me, although her eyes showed concern. Crap. Dimitri had obviously warned her about my distracted frame of mind earlier this morning, too. _Great_. Now everyone will be worried about my mental health, too.

She linked arms with me as we walked down the cobbled path into the hall. By this point, I was surprised we hadn't started skipping together. Reminded me too much of _Wizard of Oz_... Following the yellow brick road and all that crap.

"Welcome students, welcome!" Kirova's voice boomed over the speakers in the hall as we made our way to our seats. Since this wasn't too much of a formal occasion, we could sit together. Usually, though, Moroi and Dhampirs were separated across the room from each other.

"Today, we are here to announce the start of the novice's field experience! This shall start as of today and end the hour of graduation. Therefore, you have exactly a month together. Use it well to demonstrate your abilities." Kirova took a deep breath before continuing. "Now, I am pleased to invite Guardian Petrov to the stage to announce the partners."

Alberta joined her on the stage, giving everyone an encouraging smile. "Alright, guys. It's time to find out who you're stuck with. As I say the names, please come up to the stage, shake hands with each other and walk back to your seats. Your field experience trial will start as soon as your names are announced, so stay glued together!" She chuckled lightly to herself before looking down at her list.

"Firstly, Ryan Aylesworth is with Ralf Sarcozy." Ryan's face dropped to an amusing level as he reluctantly went up to meet Ralf.

"Dean Barns, Camille Conta." Dean looked ecstatic.

"Mike Carter, Mia Rinaldi." Mia smiled as a novice from my combat class stepped up to meet her. **(Yes, Mike's made up as I needed someone to fill a gap and get Mia. xD)**

"Edison Castille, Vasilisa Dragomir." Both Lissa and Eddie looked happy. I let out a small groan at the thought of who I'd be left with by the end..

A few names later, I was startled out of my daydreaming by my name.

"Rosemarie Hathaway.." It seemed like the whole hall was holding their breath to see who I would get. "After her magnificent performances in past real-life attacks against strigoi will get both Christian Ozera and Jesse Zeklos." My jaw dropped, literally.

Christian didn't look happy. No, that was an understatement. He, like me, looked like he was about to pass out from shock. Jesse, on the other hand, looked simply over the moon. That was until I shot him the famous Rose Hathaway death glare.

"Rose, Christian, Jesse? Please come up to the stage." I stood up gracefully, holding my head high as I walked towards my death, or what seemed like it to me at that moment in time. Jesse was practically skipping up while Christian copied my example, showing the world he supposedly didn't care. I noticed Dimitri's worried gaze on me as I climbed the stairs to Alberta. Both guys would be lucky if they weren't unconscious by the end of the day, let alone a month, and Dimitri knew that. Even Alberta seemed worried about her own announcement as she gave me a look of encouragement.

Alberta kept us on stage as she also announced; "Seeing as you have to be permanently together, guest housing is being given out to those partners of different genders so that you can stay together, but not.." She paused, trying to find an easy way to say it. ".. get into any 'trouble'" The entire student body was having trouble trying to keep a straight face as Alberta's voice, full of chagrin, came to a stop.

The novices, especially, were enjoying the short loss of Alberta's guardian mask as her emotions showed loud and clear. It wasn't very often it happened, and this was amusing. My amusement came so a quick halt, however, as I was reminded by a throat-clearing from Christian who I was stood next to. _Fantastic_. Two jerks for one month. Just my luck.

"Now," Alberta's voice rang out once again, trying to control even slightly the mass of students who were laughing their heads off. "Novices, remember the surprise guardian attacks and to be aware at all times. You're reminded that obviously killing is not allowed, but that once you 'stake' and 'kill' a guardian, they cannot continue their fight with you. Your main priority is to keep your Moroi safe. Enjoy the rest of your day as you settle into your new housing. Guardian Alto and Guardian Belikov will be supervising. There will be no 'attacks' before tomorrow, so you have today to relax for the last time until graduation. I hope you find this a rewarding experience."

Students filed out of the halls, quietly murmuring to each other. I strode over to where Lissa, Eddie, Mia and Mike were. The look of thunder on my face must've shown as Mike took a step back, probably fearing for his safety. The others, however, were used to my famous looks, so only gave me sympathetic smiles as they looked behind me.

"Hathaway." Christian greeted me civilly, a grin waiting to come out. Crap. Now I had Christian revelling in the fact that he got to torture me for a month. _Great_.

"Firecrotch." I replied, smiling sweetly back at him.

Jesse, obviously feeling slightly rejected by his current company decided to join in.

"Gorgeous." He leered at me.

Christian smirked, waiting for my reaction.

"Jesse... Do you recall what happened last time you said anything like that to me? I certainly do. It resulted in my fist in your butt-ugly face."

Jesse's face paled. "You wouldn't dare," He managed to croak out, eyes wide.

"Oh, I certainly would..." I lunged forward, aiming for his face. Then I couldn't move my arms any further. Strong hands were gripping my wrists, dragging them back down to my side. I turned around to see an amused Christian behind me.

"Well, I couldn't just let you do that now, could I?" He said defensively, aware of everyone's shocked gazes on him. It wasn't normal for Christian to stop me attacking people. In fact, normally he was all for it. "We have a month stuck with him; surely you don't want to do that? Save it, otherwise it'll be much worse later on when you've got nothing to threaten him with." He looked around, defying anyone to comment on what had just happened.

Only then did I realise he was still holding onto my wrists. Pointedly looking down at them, he got the message to let go, and for a moment, his usual cold and composed façade was gone. Replaced with what seemed to be embarrassment and sudden vulnerability... something not normal to come from Christian.

Resisting the strong urge to make a sarcastic comment, I looked away from him and towards the others again. Eddie was fighting to keep a straight face as Mia and Lissa were smiling knowingly to each other. It was then I realised I was blushing. Something that I didn't do normally either.

"Seriously, guys. It's really not funny. One of these days I will punch Jesse's face in and no-one will be able to stop me, either."

That drew their attention away from my embarrassment and instead to Jesse, where he was cowering behind Eddie, looking like he could pass out any minute. I hadn't realised that I had actually made connection with his face at all until then, when I saw his nose bleeding.

"C'mon, Jess. Let's get you sorted out and away from Rose..." Eddie told him, helpfully getting the attention even further away from me and Christian. I shot him a grateful look as I realised what he was doing. "I've never liked you, but I don't exactly want to see Rose expelled for attacking you either." Motioning to Lissa and Mia to help him, they scurried off to get Jesse's face sorted out. Lissa couldn't help but shoot one last sly smile at me before retreating out the door of the hall.

I looked after her in confusion. What the hell was she on? I had no idea why she was giving me these looks...

Turning to Christian, he gave me a small smirk, no trace of his earlier awkwardness remaining. It was silent for a minute until I said awkwardly, "We should probably get going... We have belongings to move."

With the awkward silence continuing, we exited the hall. Surprisingly enough, neither of us had made a snide comment yet.

* * *

**_~Christian's POV~_**

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock, causing it to abruptly stop. "Crap..." I muttered. It looked like I'd need to get _another_ alarm clock. It was then I realised today was the day I'd be stuck with someone trailing around after me, trying to protect me. I smirked to myself as I thought about the unlucky victim. Who knows, I might end up killing them and going strigoi.

I got changed for the day, and before I knew it, I was on my way out of my door, grabbing my usual trilby from the back of my door as I went. I looked up with shock at I realised whose door I was stood in front of, the one I had subconsciously walked to. As I went to leave, the door opened. _Wow. Just my luck_. Rose stepped outside, opening her mouth and snapping, "Get out of my way, Firecrotch. I _really_ don't feel like seeing you right now." before I could say a word. I went to speak as she slammed the door of her room shut behind me and stormed down the corridor, probably off to train with Belikov, I thought to myself. She left me stood there, mouth hanging wide open as I tried to gather up any sense I had left. For Christ's sake, I still didn't even know what I was doing there! Guess I just lost our battle of wits. I'd get my revenge though... eventually.

Walking as quickly as I could away from her door, still in my haze of confusion, I walked straight into Guardian Alto on his routine patrol.

"Mr Ozera, could you please explain to me what you are doing in the female part of the dhampir dorms at this time of the morning?" A sly smile was on his face.

I didn't give him the chance to say a word more, however, and without a reply I ran down the corridor, away from him. Catching my breath before going into the feeders, I smirked. Yet another teacher I'd be in trouble with, I supposed. Just another to add the long list I already had forming in my mind...

After leaving the feeders, and feeling my usual disgust at seeing Alice's happy expression as I left her in peaceful oblivion, I made my way to the hall. Seems like it was time to see which lucky victim I'd get to guard me. I felt sorry for them already.

Walking into the hall, I immediately felt the usual gazes directed at me. I replaced my current expression of... A smile...? Woah, seriously, smiling is not like me. Diverting away from my muddled thoughts, instead I replaced the smile with my reliable smirk. Yes, the same smirk that so many people thought I was up myself for. Little did they know it was a self-conscious survival method, purpose-made to deal with the years and years of stares just like the ones they were giving me now. I took my seat, relaxing into the cushioned chairs with a small sigh, debating whether or not anyone would notice if I fell asleep...

"Welcome students, welcome!" Kirova's voice chose that I would be staying awake as it rang over the speakers in the hall. Once again, the seats either side of me were left empty for fear I would bite someone. Popularity sucks.

"Today, we are here to announce the start of the novice's field experience! This shall start as of today and end the hour of graduation."

What? I was stuck with them for a whole month? That _had_ to be illegal or something...

"Therefore, you have exactly a month together."

Well done, smarty-pants. You can count. Someone's eaten their weetabix today.

"Use it well to demonstrate your abilities." Kirova took a deep breath before continuing. "Now, I am pleased to invite Guardian Petrov to the stage to announce the partners."

Alberta joined her on the stage, giving everyone an encouraging smile... Traitor. Anyone who was in league with this appalling task should be locked in a cupboard and tortured slowly with carebears...

"Alright, guys. It's time to find out who you're stuck with."

My thoughts exactly, Petrov, my thoughts exactly...

"As I say the names, please come up to the stage, shake hands with each other and walk back to your seats. Your field experience trial will start as soon as your names are announced, so stay glued together!" She chuckled lightly to herself before looking down at her list.

Wait. Glued together? These guardians have issues...

"Firstly, Ryan Aylesworth is with Ralf Sarcozy."... Time to tune out...

"Edison Castille, Vasilisa Dragomir." Even though Lissa and I had split up, we were still good friends... despite what some thought.

A few names later, I was startled out of my daydreaming by a name.

"Rosemarie Hathaway..." It seemed like the whole hall was holding their breath to see who she would get, including me. "After her magnificent performances in past real-life attacks against strigoi will get both Christian Ozera and Jesse Zeklos." _WHAT?_ Turning strigoi sounded a better and better solution, here...

I'm sure my face showed my true feelings as Rose looked like she could kill someone right there, right then. _That's my girl!_ I thought. Wait. What? _My_ girl? Ooookay... My inner voice is evidently a Rose-lover. I might have to kill it off...

I saw her shoot Jesse a death-glare. One that would've had even me shaking in my shoes. Served him right, I guess. He was looking _way_ too happy to have Rose as his guardian for this.

"Rose, Christian, Jesse? Please come up to the stage." I heard our names being called again, and resigned myself to the fact I couldn't get out of this. I saw Rose getting up and holding her head high like it didn't matter, and since that seemed like a good idea, I copied. Jesse was losing all masculinity he never had as he skipped like a girl up to the stage. Wait, scrap that. Most girls I know wouldn't even do that...

So, plastering a smirk on my face like I didn't care, I walked slowly to my doom. From the look on Rose's face, both Jesse _and _I would be lucky if we weren't unconscious by the end of the day, let alone a month and all the teachers seemed to be realising that. Even Alberta seemed worried about her own announcement as she gave Rose a look of encouragement.

Alberta kept us on stage, despite my attempts to run away to Australia as she also announced; "Seeing as you have to be permanently together, guest housing is being given out to those partners of different genders so that you can stay together, but not.." She paused, evidently trying to avoid that one special word, "... Get into any 'trouble'" I could tell that along with me, so many people were struggling to not have a laughing fit. Alberta, discussing... Ugh... It was too awkward to even think about!

I cleared my throat, for some unknown reason trying to save a bit of Alberta's pride. The glare on Rose's face was evident as she looked at both Jesse and me in turn. This was going to be a long month...

"Now," Alberta's voice rang out once again, trying to latch onto any form of discipline. "Novices, remember the surprise guardian attacks and to be aware at all times. You're reminded that obviously killing is not allowed, but that once you 'stake' and 'kill' a guardian, they cannot continue their fight with you."

Blah, blah, blah... This woman really needs to shut up. As well-respected a guardian as she is, she's starting to get like Belikov with his inability to say anything without it turning into a ten minute long speech.

"Your main priority is to keep your Moroi safe." She continued on.

Hah. Good luck with that one, guys. You'll definitely need it.

"Enjoy the rest of your day as you settle into your new housing. Guardian Alto and Guardian Belikov will be supervising. There will be no 'attacks' before tomorrow, so you have today to relax for the last time until graduation. I hope you find this a rewarding experience."

Finally finishing her speech, I thought about her last sentence before it actually clicked. Rewarding? I'm more concerned as to whether I'll survive until graduation, let alone getting anything out of this!

As every student possible made a run for it, I saw Rose storming over to where Lissa, Eddie, Mia... and some guy were standing. The other guy whose name, I remembered was Mike, basically jumped back, fearing for his life as he saw Rose's facial expression. Eddie didn't even look fazed while the girls were giving Rose small smiles. I smirked at the thought that this was usual behaviour for Rose.

Deciding to make myself known, I greeted Rose.

"Hathaway." I said to her, trying to control my voice and not grin. I suddenly had the mental image of Jesse being shut it a revolving door as I noticed him in my peripheral vision.

Crap. Rose must've thought I was thinking about torturing her this month or something as her reply, of "Firecrotch.", was shot back at me with a sweet, but evil smile.

Jesse, the retard he was, made the bad choice and decided to join in.

"Gorgeous." He leered at Rose.

I couldn't help it and smirked, waiting for her to blow up at him.

"Jesse... Do you recall what happened last time you said anything like that to me? I certainly do. It resulted in my fist in your butt-ugly face." I cracked a grin at that. It had been the time I'd advised her to torture him slowly and painfully... I know. I'm a charming person like that.

Jesse's face paled. "You wouldn't dare," He managed to croak out, looking like he could start crying any minute.

"Oh, I certainly would..." Rose lunged forward, aiming for his face. Out of nowhere I found myself reaching up to stop her, grabbing her wrists to drag them back down to her sides. I quickly plastered an amused expression on my face...or something I hoped looking like one in attempts to cover up my confusion.

I saw everyone staring at me in shock. It was pretty understandable, due to the fact I never stopped fights, and instead I actually quite liked to provoke them. I felt the need to say something, anything, to cover the confusion up. "Well, I couldn't just let you do that now, could I?" I said it defensively, causing even more curious stares.

I decided to continue on and dig my grave while I had the chance. I barely restrained myself from asking Rose if she had a shovel before I continued... But I didn't. Which was probably for the best. "We have a month stuck with him; surely you don't want to do that? Save it, otherwise it'll be much worse later on when you've got nothing to threaten him with." Having made that up as I went, I was pretty impressed with myself.

Rose gave me a pointed look down at my hands still clutching her wrists. I got the message to let go, so I did, but for a moment I, the Christian Ozera, King of Cool, was embarrassed and vulnerable. Something was really wrong with me today...

I could see Rose trying to resist the strong urge to make a sarcastic comment, but I didn't intend to help her out there. Noticing her gaze moving towards the others, who had been standing there through this all, Eddie, the jerk, was trying not to laugh while Mia and Lissa were doing those telling smiles to each other, then Rose, that girls do best. Speaking of Rose... Wow. She was blushing? _The_ Rose Hathaway, blushing?

"Seriously, guys. It's really not funny. One of these days I will punch Jesse's face in and no-one will be able to stop me, either." I smirked, unable to help it, as the true Rose returned with that final sentence.

Well, that certainly helped to draw their attention away from her embarrassment and instead to Jesse, where he was actually hiding behind Eddie. Such a baby. I sighed realising I hadn't been all out successful stopping Rose from beating him up when I noticed his nose bleed. What a shame. He got hurt.

"C'mon, Jess. Let's get you sorted out and away from Rose..." Eddie told him, as I saw Rose shoot him a grateful look. Ah, so they were a team working to keep Hathaway's reputation as a complete bitch fully intact, minus the blushing. "I've never liked you, but I don't exactly want to see Rose expelled for attacking you either." I let out a quiet chuckle at that one, and with that Eddie was joined by Mia and Lissa to go get Jesse's face sorted out.

Rose had a confused look on her face when I looked down at her, probably from Lissa and Mia's smiles. So I wasn't the only one left in the dark from those...

I gave her a small smirk, to try and get rid of my earlier... Non-Christian style way of keeping the peace.

It was a peaceful, but very uncomfortable silence for a minute until she said awkwardly, "We should probably get going... We have belongings to move."

With the awkward silence continuing, we exited the hall. Surprisingly enough, neither of us had made a snide comment yet. And I wasn't going to be the first to do so.

* * *

**A trilby is a kind of felt hat, for those of you who don't know :)**

**I've tried to get into Christian's head a bit here, which is why I re-did it in his POV, but also show the amount of things he and Rose have in common... Like the alarm clocks. xD But.. I've also tried to expand on Christian too, putting a bit of my own ideas in there. We don't get inside Christian's head in the books much at all, so it's only my attempt here. :L :P If you think it was successful, please let me know in a review to decide whether or not I should do Christian and Rose POV's, or just Rose's. :)**

**Personally, If it counts for anything, I loved doing Christian's POV. :D Whether it's any good, that's beyond me. I just like connecting with the inner Firecrotch and the way he works... xD**

**It's a bit of a longer chapter than the first, with 4,342 words, but I hope you like it :)**


End file.
